Don't Run Away
by Irishneko18
Summary: The comfort of a marriage can only mean so much. When that comfort is gone and the trust of a marriage is severed, how will they deal with the feelings left? Sess/Kag.


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or related characters.

**A/N: **Hey guys this is Irish. I am doing research in Africa for two months but had written this beforehand and decided to post it when I had enough internet access. So this is a short poem fic. (Side note: I do not mind if someone enjoys my poem, but please don't plagerize).

**Don't Run Away **

By Irish

V

Please don't run away to a different day

Please don't leave this all behind

I know it hurts so much

When I try for a simple touch

But please don't run away

Please to just with me, for one more day

Please…don't run away from me

She cried, what else could she do? Sesshomaru had left her, after so many years together, he had finally left. Maybe it was her, or him, or both? Maybe it was the marriage itself. The lose of the heat of love. The penciled in sex, or the boring conversations. But this marriage that they had, had begun to become a bore for both sides. There was strained smiles, and fake laughs. There was holiday parties with façade hugs and kisses. She knew there was other women for him. Others that could solve his sexual urges better then her. She was 'frigid' in the bedroom, had been called cold. Sesshomaru had said that it didn't matter to him, that he loved her, and that was all that matter. But she knew that bad sex or deter a man. He wanted someone that could mass his passion, that could meet him moan for moan, groan for groan, and growl for growl.

Kagome knew that the marriage was just that: a marriage. It wasn't something overly special anymore. In the beginning, it was considered something different from traditional marriages, a exotic demon male and a plain human miko female. Everyone, except for Inutaisho and Izayoi, had scuffed at the idea of a demon and a human marrying, even in modern times. They had loved each other deeply, maybe that was the reason it went wrong. They were like a fire in the damp woods, burning out so quickly, but with so much flames. After they burned out, they smoldered for awhile, but like the fire, they too eventually went out.

He was perfection, she was…not. She glanced down when she walked by mirrors, she never made contact with herself. Her breasts weren't big enough, her eyes too blue, and her body too slender. She was imperfection, he was perfection. They were never supposed to meet.

The house felt so much more open, so much more…different. Sesshomaru had always been known for his stoic outlook, and his cold demeanor, but he had always been warm towards, even if it was lukewarm. He was amazing, and she was average. He was extraordinary, and she was ordinary. And life always corrected mistakes, but she just wished that he hadn't left. She had grown used to the companionship. But really, the lose of that comfortable companionship hurt.

I know I didn't offer you much

I know I could have given you more

Could have loved you deeper

Held you closer

Please don't run away

Please don't leave this today

He lent his head against the wheel of the car, hearing the engine purr. He could feel the pounding of a headache come on. He coasted down the road towards his fathers house. The mansion he grew up in loomed before him, a great fortress with glowing windows and a large door. His head throbbed once more, with feelings that he had never felt before. He was not going to lie, he had felt great affection for Kagome, and even love towards the end. But something just happened. Their relationship became more strained, and more strained. He had done something in the beginning, he had felt the stress of work, the stress of home, and had reacted to it. He had gone to a seedy bar in the back alleys, one that he would have scuffed at and given an aloof look not so many years ago.

**-Flashback: 2 years ago-**

Sesshomaru was tired, he could feel the pressure behind his eyes, and he just wanted a drink. He always put on a stoic expression, a proud and arrogant face and people expected it out of him. His family, his father, and even his wife. She was so…had so much light. Still had so much innocence, even after so many times together. Their sex life had become more and more slow and gentle. And he felt as though he was loosing himself. He had never treated anyone with so much affection, with so much…._love. _His whole life was turning upside down. And he just wanted it the way it was before: without love, or companionship.

The bar was located in the back alley of Tokyo. The neon lights of the bar were dimming, and the sign hung half hazard on the hooks. Sesshomaru puffed out a breath and took a seat at the bar, letting his hands slide over the smooth maple and felt a glass slide into his palm. He raised his honey eyes to the male bartender, who inclined his head, and Sesshomaru did the same. Hours passed and more glasses were passed towards him. Towards the early morning he found himself ordering stronger and stronger alcohol, trying to smother the feeling that he was defiling his wife. He needed some kind of control in his life. He felt two arms wrap around his shoulders, they were slender, and he had a feeling of hope that it was his wife.

He was disappointed, it was a women but not his wife, she was tall, with large breasts and a skimpy red dress. She leaned forward and let her breasts rub against his back, and he felt his skin crawl at her touch. She took his hand and he willingly let her take him outside into the alley. She began touching him, and by the time mornings light peeked over the mountains, he felt as though he had defiled himself and his wife. There was lipstick stains on his collar, and unknown to him large hickeys along his neck and upper shoulders.

The drive home was hard, how to explain to his lovely wife that he had just defiled her. He pulled into the driveway, trying to smooth out his rumbled hair. Opening the door to his home, he found her standing at the stove, cooking. She must have heard him because she inclined her head towards him.

"Sesshomaru, did you stay at the office?" She didn't look up, but from her loving tone, he could tell she thought he had worked late then had slept on his couch in his office. He had done so many times before.

"No..Kagome, I did not." He tried to keep his tone straight forward, but almost lost the steel in his voice when she looked straight at him. He saw her tilt her head, and watched the light from the window hit her raven locks, and giving her a soft glow. Her eyes were soft, and she looked genuinely happy. Her eyes locked onto his, and her lips curved into a smile.

"Oh? Then where did you…" Her voice trailed off, and he knew why. Her eyes dipped down from his face, passed his lips, and landed on his neck and collar. Her eyes widened when she noticed the large hickeys on his neck, and the red streaks on his collar. She reached her hand back to lean against the counter, to steady her breathing, to steady her heart. Her hand ended up against the burner of the stove, and she gave a shriek of pain as her palm turned red and she tore her hand from the burner. She rushed to the sink and sniffled, trying to hold back the tears. The tears of pain from her hand, and from her heart. She was absolutely horrified when she had seen his appearance, she had never seen him like that. But how could she? She had never made him feel that way probably.

She felt his arms come around her, felt him pick her hand up and lift it to the faucet. She felt something rise up in her throat, was it betrayl, or pain, or just the feelings of giving up?

"Don't touch me." Her voice was angry, furious with his actions, with her actions. She knew! _She knew _that they were never meant to be together. How could he love her? He couldn't, she wasn't enough for him.

"Kagome…pleas-" She jerked from his hold, jerked out of his arms and whirled to look at him.

"Please what Sesshomaru?" She gave him a hard glare, then stomped into their bedroom, shutting the door. He heard the frame raddle and gave a sigh of lose.

-**End Flashback: Present-**

From that moment on Kagome didn't look at him with her innocent eyes that showed so much love, so much affection. She had seen him as such a hero. Now, he was scum, and maybe that was a good thing. She no longer could change him, no longer use her big blue eyes on him.

The next day he came home to find his things outside their bedroom door, he got the point and moved towards the guest room. Dinner were never with one another. Things became strained between them, and after everything she still stood by him. But he still wasn't himself. Then he was astonished when he heard her talking about getting a divorce to her best friend.

"Sango…maybe it's time for me to just…get a divorce." Her voice was soft but so sure.

That was the last straw, no one left Sesshomaru.

So the next week he had the divorce paper drawn up, and he handed them to her. And now he knocked on his fathers front door, maybe looking for sympathy, maybe pity. He didn't know, but deep down, in his changed heart he heard himself say _don't run away. _

**A/N: **Hey guys, hope you liked this, there will be one-two more chapters!

_-Irish :P_

_review! _


End file.
